Catching Park
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Dalam kamus Yoongi tidak ada istilah tidak mungkin, termasuk mendapatkan hati seorang Park Jimin" [a MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction ; Jimin x Yoongi/Suga ; BTS] WARN : OOC


**A MinGa Fanfiction**

 **Jimin x Suga**

 **Romance, Fluff, Receh**

 _ **WARN! OOC YOONGI (serius, Yoongi lagi hilang SWAGnya disini)**_

 **Writen by : Kirameku-14, SureaLive, Wulancho95, Glowrie, sUcanfly, Sehon-ey, mrsmyg93**

 **ALL CASTS MILIK TUHAN, NAMUN PLOT, ALUR, IDE DAN SEGALA HAL DI DALAM FF INI MILIK KAMI, DON'T COPAS ANYTHING.. DLDR ^^**

 **P.S : FF ini menimbulkan efek samping, seperti gelundungan di kasur, mual, muntah pelangi (?), muntah keju (?), dan gangguan jantung serta pernafasan yang lain. Tidak dianjurkan bagi Jomblo. Ehe…**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Yoongi, marga Min tersemat apik di belakang namanya. Pemuda berpostur kurang dari satu-tujuh-lima sentimeter itu memiliki wajah semanis gula yang berbanding lurus dengan senyumannya. Siapapun tak mungkin bisa berpaling dari senyumannya. Siapapun yang pernah melihat senyumannya akan ketagihan bak menelan pil _ekstasi_. Yoongi hanya akan memberikan senyumannya pada seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Yang berarti kesempatan untuk melihat senyuman Yoongi adalah satu banding tiga ribu. Sebab, Yoongi hanya jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda di antara tiga ribu pemuda di _SHS._

Namanya Yoongi, Yoongi adalah orang yang gigih dan pantang menyerah, ketika ia menyukai sesuatu, maka ia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Termasuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Pemuda bernama Park Jimin. Sang Pangeran Sekolah.

Namanya masih Yoongi bahkan ketika ia berujar, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, jadilah kekasihku," dengan beraninya pada Park Jimin tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh minat dari siswa siswi yang melewati mereka berdua. Pun Pemuda bermarga Park itu hanya menatap angkuh pada sosok manis di hadapannya. Alisnya mengerut, sementara lengannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau sakit jiwa?" Ujar Jimin. Ah, sebenarnya Yoongi sudah mengira perkataan itu akan keluar dari mulut Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng dengan cepat, membantah perkataan Jimin. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku serius," ujarnya tenang, namun penuh ketegasan lengkap dengan binar penuh harap di maniknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata semudah itu?" tuntut Jimin yang tak mengerti bagaimana orang orang dengan mudahnya mengatakan cinta untuk menjalin hubungan.

Hal ini membuat Yoongi tersenyum, senyuman manis yang _melumerkan_ siapapun yang melihatnya, sebelum berujar, "Cinta tak butuh logika dan alasan untuk jatuh, Jimin. Bukankah Cinta yang terlalu banyak alasan tidak terdengar tulus? Kau hanya memberikan kesempatan pada hatimu untuk meragu," Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Ragu akan perasaanmu, ragu apakah kau benar mencintainya atau tidak. Ragu apakah kau benar-benar ingin berhubungan dengan dia atau tidak. Maka dari itu, saat aku tahu, aku jatuh padamu, Aku memutuskan untuk berterus terang padamu, mengatakannya langsung padamu.. Meski kau tak percaya, akan kubuat kau percaya. Tunggu saja," setelahnya Yoongi berbalik pergi dengan langkah riangnya, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku, terpesona karena senyuman Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _Minga Dudes_

.

.

Yoongi sedang berada di kantin sekolah, menghabiskan mangkuk kedua _jja_ _ja_ _ngmyeon_ _-_ nya, ketika seseorang memukul sayang puncak kepalanya. "Kau ini bodoh? Dimana otakmu?"

" _Fuck you_ , Kim Seokjin. Kau ingin membuatku mati tersedak?" umpat Yoongi segera menenggak segelas air mineral disampingnya hingga tandas.

"Ya aku ingin membuatmu mati," Yoongi kembali menyuapkan _jjajangmyeon_ -nya, mengunyahnya nikmat, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Seokjin yang seolah mengulitinya. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, apa yang ada di pikiranmu, bodoh?! Menyatakan perasaanmu pada Park Jimin, seperti itu?" tuntut Seokjin.

Atensi Yoongi beralih, kini ia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Terlalu manis, bahkan untuk Seokjin. "Di pikiranku? Di pikiranku hanya ada jimin. Astaga seokjin, dia tampan," jawab Yoongi, yang kini menopang dagunya.

"Yoongi, pikirkan baik-baik. Jimin terlalu jauh untuk kau gapai—bukan aku meremehkanmu. Tidak. Kau manis! Jelas. Kau populer! Meskipun tak sepopuler aku. Kau baik! Meski tak sebaik aku," Yoongi menatap sengit Seokjin, yang tentu saja diabaikan Seokjin. "Kau pintar! Jelas—tapi, tidak untuk Jimin." ujar Seokjin dengan rengekan menyebalkan -menurut Yoongi-

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, membuat ujung matanya berkedut. "Aku ini optimis, Kim Seokjin. Percaya padaku. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

"Aku tahu dia tampan, tapi, kenapa kau bisa sampai seberani itu, Yoon!" Seokjin menggeram gemas karena tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Kau cukup mengenalku, Jin _ah_. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku menginginkannya." Yoongi menjawabnya santai.

"Tapi, Yoon. Setidaknya kau mulai dengan langkah yang pelan dulu, jangan langsung berlari seperti itu. Kau hanya akan membuatnya _ilfeel_ , kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin didahului oleh orang lain. Kau tahu sendiri banyak yang menginginkan Jimin. Aku harus bergerak dengan cepat," Yoongi berujar dengan tekad yang semakin membara.

"Tapi gunakan otakmu. Kau mengejar Pangeran sekolah kita. Kau tidak berpikir bagaimana reaksi fansnya nanti? Aku hanya khawatir jika mereka akan menyerang dirimu, kau tak ingat yang terjadi pada Jungkook? Pada Seulgi? Pada Entah siapa?" sungut Seokjin yang tak terima dengan kekeras-kepalaan Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi hanya tersenyum meremehkan, dan berujar dengan nada suara datar mengerikan. "Jadi, menurutmu akan ada yang berani menggangu aku, seorang Min Yoongi?" tanyanya lengkap dengan seringai dinginnya.

Membuat Seokjin lupa dan menepuk keningnya. Ia baru ingat jika selain dikenal memiliki senyuman manis, Min Yoongi juga si sadis yang akan membalas lebih parah jika ada yang berani mengusiknya. Kumpulan _fans_ Park Jimin yang berada di kantin perlahan meringkuk takut dan pergi dengan teratur. Melupakan kecemburuan yang telah berubah menjadi ketakutan akan sosok Min Yoongi yang bak pelahap maut.

Seokjin mendesah jengah, "Apasih bagusnya dari Park Jimin—selain dia populer bukan main?" tanya Seokjin.

Yoongi menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, dengan wajah berseri ia berkata. "Ketika melihatnya tertawa, dan senyumannya merekah sempurna. Aku berfikir bagaimana mungkin aku hidup hanya dengan satu warna, sedangkan dia— memancarkan begitu banyak warna."

Dari apa yang Yoongi katakan, satu yang dapat Seokjin simpulkan. Bahwa Min Yoongi— gila. Entah sebenarnya Seokjin harus bersyukur atau tidak. Sejujurnya, Seokjin juga sedikit lelah melihat Yoongi yang monoton, hidupnya datar-datar saja seperti papan yang digunakan Cho _Songsaenim_ untuk menutup lubang tikus di laboratorium _sains_. Semoga dengan 'kejatuhan' Yoongi pada Jimin, membuat temannya itu menjadi lebih bahagia.

"Kau gila," gumam Seokjin sekali lagi.

"Iya, aku tergila-gila pada Jimin," balas Yoongi dengan kekehan halus.

Seokjin menepuk dada prihatin. Temannya ini benar-benar diambang batas kesintingan. Cinta ya? Hanya cinta yg bisa membuat seorang Min Yoongi sebegini gila. "Terserah kau, mau mengejar Jimin sampai ke ujung neraka juga akan kau sanggupi, Yoon."

Yoongi menyengir, "Nah, itu kau tahu," balasnya, mengabaikan Seokjin yang kini mencomot acar lobak dari mangkuknya. Maka dari itu, Yoongi telah menyusun strategi untuk meluluhkan hati Park Jimin yang akan ia mulai besok pagi.

.

.

 _Minga Dudes_

.

.

"Jimin, selamat pagi!"Sapa Yoongi dengan riang.

"Bisa minggir?"

"Oh, Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin terlihat lebih tampan 10% hari ini," ujar Yoongi sembari menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Jimin. Sementara Jimin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _'Hanya 10%?'_

"Aku mau bertanya boleh tidak?" ujar Yoongi lagi.

"Tidak."

"Satu saja!"

Jimin mendengus, lalu dengan pandangan tidak suka mengalihkan atensinya pada Yoongi. "Oke, hanya satu."

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya ke udara sambil bercicit dengan senangnya, Jimin yang melihat itu sedikit menahan senyumnya. Bagaimana seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya bisa seimut ini? Astaga, kuatkan Jimin, Tuhan.

"Apa warna kesukaanmu."

"Coklat." ucap Jimin asal-asalan.

"Mataku warna coklat! Berarti Jimin menyukaiku?" ujar Yoongi sambil melebarkan matanya, tak lupa menggunakan telunjuknya untuk membuka matanya agar semakin lebar, agar Jimin dapat melihat warna matanya.

Jimin mendesah kesal. "Tidak jadi, aku suka warna hitam."

"Rambut ku warna hitam! Assa, Jimin mungkin saja menyukaiku." Kali ini Yoongi mengibaskan surai kelamnya, ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tidak, jadi!"

"Aku suka warna _pink_!" ujar Jimin agar Yoongi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Bibirku warna _pink_ _,_ " ujarnya sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya, yang sialnya mengganggu sekali kinerja jantung Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Kau gila ya!?" sembur Jimin kesal.

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu, "Ini yang ke tujuh puluh sembilan kali aku mengatakannya, aku tergila-gila padamu, Park Jimin."

Jimin yang kesal sekaligus salah tingkah pun memutuskan untuk melangkah semakin cepat, pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih memajukan bibir mungilnya itu, sembari menggerutu, "Dasar anak itu, apa sih maunya? Bikin _deg_ _-_ _deg_ an saja."

.

.

Siang harinya, saat makan siang. Lagi-lagi Yoongi menunggu Jimin, di depan kelasnya yang pasti di lewati oleh siswa yang ingin menuju kantin. Yoongi setia berdiri di samping pintu, namun ia langsung melompat-lompat bahagia saat melihat sosok Jimin yang berjalan mendekat.

"Jimin, Jimin."

"Astaga, Kau lagi? Apa maumu?"

"Makan siang bersama Jimin?"

"Tak sudi!" Jawab Jimin acuh sambil melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia bahkan berlari untuk menyusul Jimin didepannya. " _Jjajangmyeon_ adalah favoritku," ucap Yoongi masih berusaha mengimbangi langkah Jimin.

"Apa peduliku?!" Masih dengan nada ketusnya Jimin mengabaikan sosok Yoongi yang masih mengikutinya.

"Serius kau tidak peduli? Bisa dibilang _j_ _jajangmyeon_ adalah makanan favorit seluruh penduduk korea."

Jimin masih mengabaikan semua ocehan pemuda disampingnya. Namun, tentu saja Yoongi pantang menyerah. Ia masih melanjutkan ocehannya. "Dan aku paling suka dengan kumamon, kau tahu kumamon?" lanjut Yoongi sambil melirik Jimin dari sudut matanya. Jimin masih bergeming. Bertingkah tak peduli dan masih memacu langkahnya. "Tapi, kau tahu, senyumanmu masih diurutan atas dalam semua hal favoritku." kata Yoongi akhirnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-aku lebih suka senyumanmu bodoh!" lirih Jimin

"Huh? Kau bicara apa Park Jimin? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya lucu. .

"Tidak ada," sentak Jimin kemudian berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

"Aku yakin tadi dia berkata sesuatu. Ah sudahlah lupakan. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," Yoongi mengedikkan bahu kemudian segera berlari kecil menyusul Park Jimin-nya yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. "Jimin! Tunggu!"

.

.

"Kau lebih tampan 15% saat makan."

Dan disinilah mereka. Di kantin, makan siang. Lebih tepatnya, Jimin yang sedang berusaha menikmati makan siang ditemani yoongi yang hanya duduk didepan sambil menopang dagu.

"Lalu kapankah ketampananku bertambah paling banyak?"

"Saat kau menerima cintaku," Jawab Yoongi lugas sembari memamerkan _gummy smile_ serta lengkungan bulan sabit yang menyembunyikan netranya. "Jadi kapan Jimin akan menerima cintaku?"

Astaga, Tuhan. Jimin bukan seseorang yang religius, ia bukan seseorang yang rajin pergi ke gereja. Namun, jika Tuhan ingin menghukumnya, tolong berikan hukuman lain untuknya. Jangan hukuman yang tak sanggup ditanggung oleh kinerja jantungnya. Ia benar-benar bisa mati muda akibat senyum manis pemuda dihadapannya ini. Jimin berdeham kecil kemudian menyuapkan nasinya dengan suapan yang terkesan brutal. Tak peduli dengan _table manner_ yang diajarkan oleh sang ibu sejak ia mulai memegang sumpit. Jimin hanya ingin cepat-cepat menghindari sosok yg berpotensi merusak stabilitas gula darahnya.

"Nanti. Saat aku sudah menghabiskan makananku." ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi terdiam.

"Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Jadi, sekarang. Bisakah Yoongi yang manis mengambilkan sebotol air mineral untuk Jimin yang kehausan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian segera beranjak menuruti permintaan Jimin. Yang tentu saja memberikan kesempatan bagi Jimin untuk segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

 _Minga Dudes_

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Yoongi awali harinya dengan senyuman manis bak gula itu hanya untuk menyapa pujaan hatinya. Meskipun Yoongi sering di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Jimin, namun Yoongi tetap pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Park Jimin.

"Jimin, jimin, kau tidak lelah?" Yoongi memulai aksinya di pagi hari yang cerah.

"Kenapa?"

"Habis, sejak semalam Jimin tidak berhenti berlari di pikiranku," kemudian hening, Yoongi berusaha mengekori Jimin dengan langkah lebarnya, hingga yoongi yang tidak betah dalam keheningan kembali berulah. "Jimin, jimin, kau tahu bedanya kau dengan bulan?" Jimin bergeming, hanya mendesah jengah. Jimin tahu, Yoongi tetap akan melanjutkan ucapannya meskipun ia tak menanggapi. "Jika bulan milik malam, Jika jimin milikku," nah, benar kan.

"Tch!" Jimin berdecih mendengar gombalan murahan dari pemuda yang masih senang hati membuntutinya ini. Pikirnya Jimin ini se-kekanakan apa sehingga mudah jatuh pada rayuan tak penting seperti itu. Jimin memilih mengabaikan Yoongi seperti biasa, memilih untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Memilih untuk meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih melontarkan rayuannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya Jimin sangat kesulitan mengabaikan makhluk manis itu. Apalagi aura _fuwa-fuwa_ yg dikeluarkan Yoongi saat mengucapkan rayuannya. Dia sengaja atau memang beginilah Yoongi sebenarnya?

Dan tentu saja, Yoongi tak mampu mengejar Park Jimin-nya. "Yaaahhh, ditinggal lagi. Tidak apa-apa Min Yoongi. Fighting!" gumam Yoongi sembari mengangkat dua kepalan tangannya.

.

.

 _Minga Dudes_

 _._

 _._

Yoongi bukan tidak populer, ia populer, sangat. Siapa yang mampu menolak pesona dan aura manis dari seorang Min Yoongi. Misalnya saja ketika ia melalui koridor yang menuju kelasnya. "Hei Yoongi," itu Minhyuk, yang merapikan kerah kemejanya, berusaha menarik perhatian Yoongi. Yang tentu saja gagal.

"Manis," kali ini Chanyeol yang menyapanya sembari merapikan helaian raven miliknya. Kembali Yoongi mendengus.

"Duh, cantik sekali hari ini," Ini Hoseok, yang menyukai Yoongi sejak _Junior High._

"Orang manis, tidak boleh jalan sendirian, mau kutemani?" yang ini Yoongi tak ingat namanya, karena tentu saja tak penting bagi Yoongi.

Mereka bukan tidak tampan, hanya tidak menarik bagi Yoongi. Yoongi lebih memilih menempeli Jimin. Meskipun, tentu saja ia tetap diabaikan Jimin. Namun Yoongi pantang menyerah tentu saja. Motonya adalah 'tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk seorang Min Yoongi'. Hingga suatu ketika Jimin yang jengah, menyeret Yoongi -yang tengah menunggu di luar kelasnya- ke salah satu koridor dekat perpustakaan. Park Jimin juga bukannya buta sehingga tidak menyadari seberapa menariknya Min Yoongi, hanya saja ego-nya sebagai dominan sedikit tergores karena ia berada di pihak yang menerima pernyataan cinta. Jimin juga tak rela dengan semua atensi yang diberikan oleh dominan lainnya pada si manis Min Yoongi ini.

Ia segera menghimpit tubuh mungil Yoongi diantara tubuhnya sendiri dan dinding dibelakangnya. Tangan Yoongi berada di dada Jimin, menahan tubuh Jimin agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya, meskipun ia sebenarnya tak menolak jika Jimin memeluknya sampai sesak sekalipun. Hening sejenak, sebelum Yoongi berujar, "Errrr jimin kau mau ap-hmmb," mata Yoongi melebar, selebar yang bisa ia lakukan dengan mata mungilnya. Pasalnya park jimin menciumnya. Iya, mencium. Menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Melakukan kegiatan lumat-melumat yang melibatkan lidah dan gigi. Astaga, Jimin benar-benar menciumnya. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Kau..." geram Jimin setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

"Ah, Jimin sudah jatuh untukku juga, ya? Senangnyaaa." Yoongi memainkan jarinya di kain kemeja Jimin dan tersenyum semakin manis, tampak tak terganggu dengan ciuman itu.

Jimin menggeram. "Kau... Berhenti berkeliaran di kehidupanku. Menebar senyumanmu. Kau pikir aku sanggup menahan itu semua? Kau pikir bagaimana kondisi hatiku selama tujuh hari ini, hah?" dan Jimin kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya, melumat bibir kemerahan Min Yoongi. Pun Yoongi hanya bergeming, terlalu terkejut oleh serangan Jimin. "Bibirmu manis, seperti semua rayuanmu," kata Jimin sembari mengusap saliva di bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

Entah kenapa Yoongi tak bisa membalas rayuan Jimin, mukanya memerah mendengar Jimin mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bahkan ia hanya mengerjap pelan, ketika jimin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jadi... Jimin sebenarnya sudah jatuh padaku atau belum sih?" tuntut Yoongi yang masih tak mengerti apa maksud Jimin.

"Bodoh," sahut Jimin dan kembali mencecap manis belah bibir Min Yoongi.

"Woaaaa, sudah tiga kali," Pekik Yoongi. "Jimin melumat bibirku sebanyak tiga kali. Jimin benar benar jatuh padaku, ya?" Min Yoongi mulai mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Jimin.

Jimin mendengus. "Kau ini bodoh," yang dijawab sebuah senyuman manis oleh Min Yoongi. Jimin menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum kembali berujar, "Dan bisakah, berhenti mengatakan gombalan tak bermutu itu? Aku akan bertambah tampan seratus persen setiap hari hanya dengan kau memberikanku kecupan dari bibir manismu itu."

"Jika begitu, jangan menciumku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, akan banyak yang menyukai Jimin, jika Jimin semakin tampan."

Jimin terkekeh. "Bodoh," Hening sejenak. Jimin menyugar surai kelam Yoongi. "Jadi Yoongi kau tahu perbedaan kau dan matahari?"

"Tidak."

"Jika matahari menyinari bumi sepanjang hari, jika kau akan menyinari hari-hariku setiap hari."

"Aish."

"Kau ingat tidak— kau pernah bertanya apa warna favorite ku," ujar Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. "Ingat! yang kau tiba-tiba main kabur saja— kebiasaan sekali sih meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. "Nah," suaranya membuat Yoongi menatapnya penasaran. "Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa warna favorite mu?"

"Ungu?"

"Oh, aku bisa membuat lehermu penuh bercak ungu nanti."

"Mau mati!?" ujar Yoongi dengan sengit. "Ganti! aku suka warna merah!"

"Oh, aku juga bisa membuat bibir mu berdarah sehab—"

"YAA— ganti! Aku suka warna putih—"

"Oh, aku juga tidak keberatan melihat tubuhmu yang putih mulus itu."

"Aku tidak suka warna apapun!" kata Yoongi pada akhirnya. Oh, gilirannya kali ini digombali habis-habisan oleh Jimin.

"Baguslah jika begitu."

"Eh?"

"Jangan menyukai warna apapun. Karena kau hanya boleh menyukaiku," ujarnya dengan cengiran yang sama— seperti pertama kali ia jatuh hati pada lelaki itu. Cengiran yang sama, yang membuat Yoongi kembali terpesona pada Park Jimin. Yang membuatnya kembali berfikir— Jimin memang memiliki warna yang menarik hati. Ya, hati seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Sialan Jimin, aku kalah start."- Chanyeol

"Ih, yoongi, kan harusnya aku yang cium yoongi," - minhyuk

"Astaga, patah hatiku, Yoon," - Hoseok.

.

.

 _Kkeut~_

.

.

Receh? Iya. Ini adalah relay tereceh sepanjang relay yang pernah kami lakukan.

 **Melalui FF ini juga kami akan mengkonfirmasi..**

 **AKUN INI TIDAK DIBUAT UNTUK MENYAINGI AKUN LAIN.**

 **Kami sepakat membuat akun "MinGa Dudes" karena ingin menambah tag MinGa di FFn.**

 **Jadi tolong enyahkan pikiran "menyaingi akun lain" atau "war dengan akun lain" dari benak readers sekalian, karena itu sangat menganggu sekali khususnya untuk kami.. ^^**

 _ **So, let's have fun… ^^/**_

 _ **#SpreadMinGaLoves**_

 _ **#MinGa**_

 _ **#JiminSuga**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_


End file.
